


Sleepover Time!

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Selina invites the girls over for a sleepover one night.





	Sleepover Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully write more DC Comics fanfic(like a lot more), the only thing stopping me is that I don’t necessarily have a lot of ideas. Anyways, enjoy this!

Selina laid out the snacks, pushed the furniture in her room aside, then just sat and waited. 

She had said to come at 4:00, and it was now 4:15. It was unlike them to be late, although it happened sometimes. One time Harley got so distracted by trying to find her car keys, then realized she didn’t have a car and was just going to walk. 

The doorbell rang. Selina left her room and went to the front door. She opened it and saw that Pamela was there, carrying a green backpack and sleeping bag. 

“Hey,” Selina said. 

“Hey,” replied Pamela. 

The redhead walked in and went immediately to Selina’s room to put her stuff down. 

“So,” she asked. “Any plans or anything?”

”Well, I can’t have us do anything that takes too long because of Harley’s attention span,” answered the brunette. “I was just planning on talking and playing board games and truth or dare and stuff.” 

Pamela nodded. Just as she was about to say something, the doorbell rang about five times. 

They both went to go get it. Selina opened the door, bracing herself for an attack.

Harley was standing very close to the door, holding a black duffel bag and red sleeping bag. She was bouncing on her feet. 

“Hiya,” she exclaimed. “Thanks for hostin’ this sleepover! I mean I totally would have but there was this rat infestation...”

The other girls shuddered. Pamela held up a hand to tell Harley to stop talking. 

The blonde ran in, threw her stuff into the room, then ran back out. 

“What’s to eat,” she asked, already going to the kitchen. 

“Well, I took out some,” Selina started, but Harley had already opened the fridge and started looking through it. 

“There’s snacks over here, Harls,” stated Pamela. 

Harley turned her head and said, “Huh?” She looked around for a minute, then saw where Pamela was and ran over to her and the snacks. 

“Okay, what should we do,” Selina asked as the other two started eating a bag of chips. 

“We could play a board game,” suggested Pamela. 

She looked around at the other two, who both nodded. Selina went to go get one. 

They ended up playing charades, which was very entertaining. The three of them made an interesting game, especially Harley. 

“Oh wait,” exclaimed Harley. “I gotta Snap this!” 

She pulled out her phone, got everyone in the perfect selfie position, then put the dog filter on and took the picture. After that, Selina made her change to a different filter, saying dramatically, “Anything but the dog one!” 

They all laughed at that. Harley switched to several different ones, and eventually they had done all of them at least twice, even the dog one. 

After that, they made a funny video. It was a fake product review, which they did a lot of and posted on their channel, which had a total of about ten views and one like. This review was of one of Selina’s chairs. 

They posted that to YouTube, then watched some shows for a while. 

For dinner, they ordered pizza and lava cakes, then pigged out on that while watching more shows. 

By then it was getting late, so they went to Selina’s room, set up their sleeping bags, got ready for bed, then sat in a circle and played truth or dare. 

“Truth or dare,” Pamela started. “Selina.”

”Truth,” said the brunette. 

“Do you have a crush?” 

“Yes,” Selina answered, doing a sly smirk. “But I don’t have to tell you who. You only asked if I do.” 

Pamela groaned and facepalmed herself, while Harley tried to persuade/annoy her into telling them who it was. 

“Truth or dare, Harley,” said Selina. 

“Umumumum,” the blonde said. “Dare.” 

She ended up having to wear just a bra for the rest of the night, which she was fine with. She tossed off her shirt immediately and did a little torso dance right afterwards. 

Pamela had to take an ice bath in her pajamas, Selina yelled, “I LOVE YOU CHRIS,” out the window, Harley revealed that one time she farted during the CRCT, and Pamela said that she didn’t really have any crushes. Several more rounds were played, then they unanimously decided that it was time to go to sleep. 

They got in their sleeping bags, turned off the lights, and just as everyone was nodding off, Harley started talking about a funny video she’d seen. They did another full blown conversation, then went back to bed and stayed that way for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this actually didn’t turn out as good as I thought, but I honestly couldn’t think of a lot of stuff to write about or dialogue or anything. Anyways, please rate, review, and enjoy!


End file.
